1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a NFC payment module which is controlled in phase modulation.
2. Description of Related Art
Near Field Communication (NFC) is a kind of point-to-point communication technology that utilizing the radio frequency. When data transmission on NFC is incorporated with data encryption/decryption for providing authentication and anti-counterfeit functionalities, the NFC is applicable to the micropayment and the mobile payment.
In theory, the NFC can transmit data within 10 cm at the speed of 106 kbit/ms to 848 kbit/ms through the amplitude/offset modulation technology. Actually, the antenna of the NFC has different structure and small size in order to be installed into a small electronic device, thus the induction and pay function of the NFC payment device can only work properly in the case that the NFC payment device close to the NFC reader as possible, even touch the NFC reader, to face the induction coil of the NFC payment device to the induction coil of the NFC reader for completing the mutual communication.
Furthermore, the battery and the shielding case of the electronic device also have influences on the weak induction efficiency of the NFC device. Adding an extra booster (e.g. Ferrite Sheet) to the NFC device is a possible method to increase the induction of the NFC device. However, this method will lead to complicated process and high cost.